Fever
by nabmiles
Summary: Matanya dipejamkan lagi ketika dirasakannya Kagami menempelkan handuk basah tadi menutupi mata dan sebagian dahi, menghantarkan dingin yang membuat nyaman—karena kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya. / fem!Kuroko


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **Notes**: _female_!Kuroko, Kuroko _genderbend_, Kuroko versi cewek, Kuroko Tetsuna, or wateperlah namanya.

* * *

**Fever**

_._

_(A _Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gained no profit.)_

_._

Pintu dibuka—"Permisi, _sensei_ dipanggil ke ruang guru—"

Kalimat itu berhenti ketika Kagami tak mendapati guru yang dicarinya berada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada orang sama sekali dalam ruangan dengan putih mendominasi itu. Kelereng _crimson_-nya bergulir ke sudut-sudut ruangan, menyapa tirai-tirai yang menyimpan satu tempat tidur di baliknya, jendela di sisi ruang yang dibiarkan terbuka, kotak obat-obatan, kursi dan meja. Tak ada seorangpun. Kagami berdecak, hendak menutup pintu kembali ketika—

"Uhuk."

—suara batuk seseorang tertangkap pendengarannya. Kagami diam sebentar, mencerna suara yang sepertinya dia kenali itu. Memindai ruang sekali lagi dan menyadari ada satu tirai yang tak menyingkap terbuka. Sikap asal serobotnya membawa Kagami melangkah ke tirai yang tertutup tersebut, mengintip sedikit untuk memutuskan apa apa tebakannya benar. Menyibak kemudian mendapati apa yang ia pikirkan memang tepat.

Terbaring di sana seseorang yang amat Kagami kenal; gadis dengan surai biru muda mencapai bahu. Deru napas yang teratur menandakan bahwa dia tengah tidur, meski handuk kecil pengompres itu menutupi mata dan sebagian dahi. Helai poni tersingkap jatuh menumpuk helai lain, pun menodai putih handuk dengan biru muda. Terlihat tenang.

Sosok yang mengisi hati Kagami akhir-akhir ini. Tengah beristirahat di ruang kesehatan—kenapa?

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami kaget setengah mati mendengar sapaan bernada datar itu. Sudah cukup hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan hampir—atau memang—tidak terasa, ditambah tindakan yang tidak terduga pula! Membuatnya jantungan saja. "K-kau mengagetkan, tahu, Kuroko!"

"Maaf. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kagami mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau tahu ini aku?"

"Suaramu keras, mana mungkin tidak kedengaran."

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ya."

Kagami menelan ludah. Nada bicara Kuroko datar sekali, dia jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. "Kalau begitu, maaf."

Kuroko mengangguk samar. "Tidak apa. Lagipula sudah waktunya bangun."

Jawaban itu membuat Kagami teringat pertanyaannya sendiri, sekaligus pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroko beberapa saat lalu. Ditatapnya Si Biru Muda yang tak bergeming sama sekali. "Aku dimintai tolong memanggil _sensei_ kesehatan. Kuroko, kenapa kau di sini?"

"… tidak apa."

"Hah? Bohong."

"… hanya istirahat."

"Aku mendengarmu batuk."

Kuroko menghela napas, mengangkat satu tangan untuk membetulkan letak handuk putih basah sebagai pengompres matanya. Handuk yang mulai terasa hangat karena menyerap panas tubuhnya terus-menerus. "Yah, aku—"

Ucapan Si Biru Muda terhenti kala merasakan satu sentuhan di dahinya. Telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat milik seseorang—Kagami. Besar, hangat, dan terasa nyaman. Memberi sensasi terlindungi.

"Badanmu panas," Kagami berujar. "Jadi karena itu kau ke sini?" Disambut anggukan pelan, Kuroko batuk sedikit.

"Pusing? Apa kau demam?"

"Kau banyak tanya, Kagami-kun."

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Si _Crimson_. "Hah, jawab sajalah!"

"Tidak pusing. Hanya panas dan bukan demam, kata _sensei_."

"Tunggu. Ke mana _sensei_ itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Kagami memperhatikan napas Kuroko yang mulai terengah dan rona kemerahan yang mulai terlihat—memang panas. Ada butir peluh menyembul di antara poni. Sedikit banyak dia menyesal mengganggu istirahat Si Biru Muda.

"Kagami-kun, tanganmu berat," Kuroko berujar, menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kagami dari dahinya. Pemuda _Crimson_ itu menghela napas, bukannya segera menarik tangannya malah mengambil handuk kompres yang menyembunyikan sepasang _cerulean_ di baliknya. Kelopak mata Kuroko yang terpejam menyipit, memposisikan tangan di atasnya karena perubahan dari gelap ke terang mendadak.

"Biar kuganti," Kagami berbalik, menyingkap tirai dan melangkah menuju _washtafel_ di sisi ruang, mengalirkan air dari kran dan membasahi handuk tadi. Mematikan kran, memeras kain putih itu untuk mengurangi kadar airnya. Ia hendak berjalan menuju bilik Kuroko kembali ketika satu kotak obat tertangkap dalam visi. Kagami menghampiri. "Kuroko, kau mau minum obat?" Terdengar samar gumaman 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

Kagami kembali dengan membawa serenteng bungkus obat dan handuk, membuat Kuroko yang melihatnya heran juga. Pemuda itu meletakkan di tepi tempat tidur dan memasang ekspresi cuek. "Mana kutahu yang mana, kau pilih sendiri."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Beringsut duduk, ia melirik sebentar dan mengambil satu strip obat yang ada. "Kau baik juga, Kagami-kun." Kagami memutar mata. "Tapi aku tidak bisa minum obat tanpa air."

Kagami melongo. Ya ampun, dia lupa. Kuroko tersenyum samar melihatnya. "Di meja _sensei_ ada gelas milikku, _sensei_ memberikannya sebelum menyuruhku tidur. Kalau kau tidak keberatan—"

"Tentu saja tidak," Kagami bergumam malas, berjalan ke arah meja bagi guru ruang kesehatan—yang tengah entah di mana—dan mengambil satu-satunya gelas berisi air di sana. Kuroko merobek tepi bungkus obat dan memasukkan butir pil putih itu ke mulut, menerima gelas dari Kagami untuk kemudian menenggaknya. Kagami hanya memperhatikan, mengambil kembali gelas bening dari tangan Kuroko yang menyodorkannya.

"Terima kasih," Kuroko meraba sejenak kepalanya dan merebahkan diri lagi. Bangun membuat kepalanya serasa sedikit berputar. Matanya dipejamkan lagi ketika dirasakannya Kagami menempelkan handuk basah tadi menutupi mata dan sebagian dahi, menghantarkan dingin yang membuat nyaman—karena kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," gadis itu berucap. "Rasanya lebih baik."

"Tentu saja," Kagami menarik satu kursi di dekatnya dan mendudukkan diri. Memindai keadaan si biru muda—tampaknya baik-baik saja. Dan dia harap memang begitu.

"Kau harus mencari _sensei _kesehatan—"

"Biar saja. Paling _sensei_ itu sudah ke sana."

"Ini jam pelajaran."

Kagami berdecak. "Membolos sekali-kali bukan masalah."

"Itu tidak baik, Kagami-kun."

"Stop menasehati dan tidur sana!" Kagami mulai kesal. "Biar aku menjaga di sini."

Kuroko mengulum senyum. Tak berkata-kata lagi, dia mulai merilekskan diri—mencoba tidur. Keadaannya jauh lebih enak dari sebelumnya; mungkin pengaruh obat yang mulai bekerja, atau karena dia merasa tidak sendirian. Ada Kagami yang menemaninya, dan itu membuat Kuroko tenang. Gadis biru muda sebahu tersebut jatuh tertidur segera.

Sementara Kagami masih duduk di samping, mengamati Kuroko yang tengah lelap. Hembus napas teratur menandakan bahwa gadis itu rileks dan sudah tertidur sepenuhnya. Kagami mengulurkan tangan, membawa telapak tangan kirinya mengusap lembut helai-helai biru muda itu. Pelan, tak ingin membangunkan.

"Cepat sembuh, Kuroko."

**fin**

* * *

(judulnya nggak nyambung. kuroko kan nggak demam "orz)

a/n: fic ketiga di FKnBI ;;_;; dan fic kedua kagafemkuro! asdfghjkl ini otepe saya banget hshshs. Fuji-sensei, jadikan fem!kuroko tokoh canooonn hiks

ehm. klise dan pasaran (pake banget), tapi biarlah. ini ceritanya mereka _in relationship_ atau enggak, sesuai keinginan readers aja deh /anda lepas tangan?/ Makasih sudah membaca! kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~ yang salah juga monggo dikoreksi.

_Review_? ;)


End file.
